powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Himitsu Sentai Gorenger
Himitsu Sentai Goranger, 秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー, Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā, translated as Secret Squadron Five Ranger, is a Japanese tokusatsu superhero television series. Goranger was the first in the long-running Super Sentai series of tokusatsu programs (although the series wouldn't be called by that specific name until the release of Battle Fever J). Himitsu Sentai Goranger was created by Shotaro Ishinomori, and was broadcast on NET (now TV Asahi) from April 5, 1975 to March 26, 1977, with a total of 84 episodes. Plot When world peace is threatened by the emergence of an international secret society of evil called the "Kuro Juujigun" (Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders), the United Nations sets up an "EAGLE" (EArth Guard LEague) (Kokusaiteki Heiwa Soushiki Iiguru) to combat the threat. This special army is distributed to various parts of the world (designated as "Blocks"). One of the largest "Blocks" is Japan. The "Kuro Juujigun", fearful of this united threat against them, decides to launch a surprise attack against the Japan EAGLE Block and sends five of its most dangerous cyborg operatives to attack Japan's various EAGLE branches. Across Japan the Kuro Juujigun decimates its targets, killing all those who oppose them. Yet from the ashes of these destroyed bases, five young recruits miraculously survive and vow vengeance. Given a special interlocking "key", the various survivors are summoned to snackshop "Gon", secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Kenpachi. There they are given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa tells them that they are the Secret Squadron "Goranger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Kuro Juujigun. Armed with these battlesuits and other special weapons created by EAGLE scientists, they extract their revenge upon the Kuro Juujigun operatives who killed their comrades and dedicate themselves to crushing the remaining forces of the Kuro Juujigun and its sinister leader Kuro Juuji Soutou (Black Cross Fuhrer/Generalissimo). Characters Gorangers "Five people assembled, Goranger!" * Kaijou Tsuyoshi/Akaranger (played by Naoya Makoto) * Akira Shinmei/Aoranger (played by Hiroshi Miyauchi) * Daita Ooiwa/Kiranger I (1-54, 68-84) (played by Baku Hatekeyama) * Daigorou Kumano/Kiranger II (55-67) (played by Jiro Daruma) * Peggy Matsuyama/Momoranger (played by Lisa Komaki) * Kenji Asuka/Midoranger (played by Yukio Ito) EAGLE * Edogawa Gonpachi (played by Toshio Takahara) * EAGLE Agents ** Yuko Katou aka Agent 007 (played by Eri Kanuma) ** Tomoko Hayashi aka 008 (played by Megumi Shiragawa) ** Haruko Nakamura aka 009 (played by Miki Honda) Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders * Black Cross Führer/Generalissimo (played by Mitsuo Andō (1-55);Nobuo Yana) * Sun Mask (played by Hiroshi Masuoka) * Iron Man Mask General Temujin (played by Shōzō Iizuka) * Fire Mountain Mask General Magman (played by Eisuke Yoda (42-45); Shōzō Iizuka (46-54)) * Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask (played by Shōzō Iizuka) * Steel Sword Dragon * Zolders Black Cross Army Monsters Vehicles * Red, Blue, and Green Machines (1-54) - The motorcycles driven by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. The Yellow and Pink Rangers ride in the sidecars of the Blue and Green Machines; the Red Machine has no sidecar. Armed with explosives and sent to the Navarone Fortress, which exploded, taking them (but not the Gorangers) with it. ** Red, Blue, and Green Stars (55-84) - The replacements for the Red, Blue, and Green Machines. * Variblune (1-42) - An early flying fortress, propelled by helicopter blades under the craft. It blew up with Iron Man Mask Temujin aboard (but not the Gorangers, fortunately). * Varidreen (43-84) - A birdlike replacement for the Varibloon. * Varitank (43-84) - A six-wheeled tank with claw arms that rolls out of the 'beak' of the Varidreen. * Variccune (69-84) - A passenger-carrying balloon for the Gorangers. Trivia * Himitsu Sentai Goranger is the first Super Sentai series. * In the Philippines, Goranger was released as Star Rangers between 1978 and 1979 on Saturday afternoon on RPN-9. In this version, aside from their color designations, the Gorangers also had numeric designations, in order of their introduction to the enemy prior to battle: Aka Ranger = Star 1, Ao Ranger = Star 2, KiRanger = Star 3, Momo Ranger = Star 4, and Mido Ranger = Star 5. Episodes Category:Sentai Season